The Way of Life
by Lady Tuptim
Summary: There is a new wolf girl? Were does she go when her forest burns down and here mother is dead? Whoo!!! The revived and better 'The New Wolf Cubs'!Chap.2. Will not start next till I hit 10 reviews.
1. It starts

Tuptim: Here I am finelly with mah story, I have started 7th grade now, and I haven't missed an assigment yet ! I missed my first assigment in Social Studies when I started school last year. 0.o, me seriuoly slacked off last year.   
  
Ahem!  
  
Tuptim: Oh, yeah, Vegeta(DragonBall/Z/GT) is going to be with me through out he story, because I felt like making him.  
  
*Snort!*  
  
Tuptime: He is not to happy about me kidnapping him, well ok on to za story!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Princess Mononoke or DB/Z/GT. If you sue me, you will get $2 and 10 cents, in other words my lunch money for school.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(The New Wolf Cubs)  
Prelude/Sojikomoia, Seri for short  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Komai, wolf godess of the Shuati forest, sister to Moro of the Shishigami's forest, nosed one of her pups closer to her so that the pup could feed.  
  
Her litter of 4 pups suckled and nursed. The two little males, Aikom and Mikao, and then two little females, Ikoma and Oimka, where her pride and joy. Her first litter. They were about 2 weeks old, and you could already see how strong they were to become.  
  
  
~1 month later~  
  
Little Oimka, Ikoma, Mikao, and Aikom yipped and whimpered for food.   
  
'Uggh.' Komai thought. 'Why couldn't they just stick to milk.'  
  
She arose from her comforatable postion of sitting down and walked out of her home which was a large stone cave. She also gave the pups a little bark to 'stay inside till she came back' and went out deep into the forest.  
  
After walking a minute or so she picked up the faint smell of a deer, along with footprints. She followed it for a few more minutes and came upon a small deer pack. One male, Three females, Two of then with fawns.   
  
She decided to take the female without an offspring. She crouched down a bit behind the two trees she was hiding behind.   
  
While getting ready to launch her attack she smelled something weird. She ignored it and went along with her plan.   
  
She jumped out of her hiding place and ran to the deer, so fast none of the deer had anytime to run. She bit the neck harder and harder till she herd a simple 'crack.'   
  
Blood staining her raidient white fur.  
  
The other deer ran away before they had to witness the death of one of their own.  
  
Komai didn't releive her hold on the neck, but dragged the carcess back to her home, to her pups, where they were waiting for a meal.  
  
She walked, and in doing so, it took more time to get home.  
  
When she got there, she wished she had never left at all. She narrowed her orange eyes at the seen, and now understood the smell she had noticed when she was watching her no longer living prey.  
  
There before her eyes where two of her pups. Not breathing, not moving. Simply not alive. She regnoized the two after a moment.   
  
Aikom and Mikao. Her little male pups killed, skined, for their coat. The sight was enough to make you sick, along with rage for Komai.   
  
"Arr."  
  
She looked up to the sorce of the small barks to see Ikoma and Oimka. They were hidden in a small cave on the ceiling (inside of the same cave) just big enough for the two to fit and not be noticed if not pointed out.  
  
She didn't need to ask them who did it. She already knew.  
  
Humans.  
  
'Oh yes, they will pay.' She thought.  
  
"Stay there, and be quite!" She barked to the pups, before she departed the cave. Komai soon picked up a humanish scent and ran toward it. It only took her a few minutes till she came upon a human camp.  
  
Komai didn't stop to pounce like she did with other prey. She just jumped right into the middle of the camp and took the body of a random human into her mouth and shook her head left to right violently tearing the body in half.  
  
And again, her white deer blooded stained coat, stained with now human blood.  
  
Arrows were lauched at her, but she dogded most of them easily, and the several that hit, she didn't feel.   
  
No, she could feel nothing but the hurt in her chest, for her dead pups.  
  
After killing somwhere about her 20th victum, her next one she went for enraged her even more if it was possible. The man she was about to attack held two thing in his head. In his right, a knife. In his left, white fur coats. The skin of her pups.  
  
This one got speacial treatment then the others. She jumped on him avoiding the knife and took ahold of his head... and tore it off.  
  
After him about 15 more were killed. It was if it had rained blood.  
  
She turned to leave but then heard something. She bared her fangs, her hair rose up on her back and she started to growl as she turned around. Pissed with herself that she had not killed them all.  
  
"WHAAA!!!" Was the sound she head next. She stalked over too it and looked.  
  
A human baby, looking about 3 months or so was wrapped in a white cloth crying next to it's dead, torn up mother.  
  
Komai open her mouth and leaned down to the little baby ready to crush it's miniture body in her huge jaws.  
  
But wait!  
  
'This baby.'She thought.   
  
'It has ears? And orange yellow eyes?!?!?'  
  
This, she had never seen before. The baby looked like a cross between a wolf and human. When she looked closed she even saw what looked to be whiskers on the baby. She looked to the human mother seeing if she had any of these abnormal parts. But, she seemed perfectly normal for a human.  
  
'Weird.' Komai thought. 'It even kinda looks like my pups...'  
  
A rare smile sneaked its way upon her lips. This time she spoke outloud to herself.  
  
"Well, my sister Moro has had a human daughter for 4 years or so, San I think her name was, and I have heard she is as good as hunting and anything else comparing to wolfs at her age. This baby hasen't had it's mind poisend by others with teachings to hate us forest gods. It can barely speak."  
  
Once again, she looked at the baby trying to reach for Koami with those stubby little arms.  
  
'It will be hard feeding a human, she might easily die if her body does not adapt well.Oh, what the hell.'  
  
"Welcome to the family little one. Now, a name you need."  
  
She thought and thought and thought....  
  
' Rikani, naw. Sueta? Ehhh no. A name with meaning....' She looked back at the baby and came up with a name she quietly. " Komoijamisho, but for short I will call you Seri."  
  
With the baby in the cloths wrapped around, she picked up the baby by taking the too lose pieces of cloths on both sides, and secured them in her mouth. Getting home she did a cross between a run and a walk, like a jog, but smoother.  
  
She finelly got home and Ikoma and Oimka greeted her happily. Then jumped out of their hiding spot and couriously went up to their mother smelling the pile of brown cloth that was in of their mother.  
  
Suddenly one of the pups yelped, Komai looked at the pups. Little Ikoma had a hand on her nose the had a pretty tight grip. She simply walked over to the pups and the new addition to the family and managed to nudge the hand of on Ikoma's nose.  
  
"What is is." asked Oimka  
  
"It is your new baby sister."  
  
Ikoma at this time was already nudging and tickling the human baby by it's nose and then asked. " What's her name?"  
  
Komai once again smiled. " Her name is Sojikomoia, but just call her Seri if you want to..."  
  
  
____________________________  
  
Tuptim: *Has a flame proof sheild in front of her just in case*WOW! About 6 pages, it's a miracle! So, was it good? Bad? Better then before? Like the new names? Like the new name of the story? Can you figure out everyones name pun? Almost ever-  
  
Vegeta: Shut up women. They get the point. You're so friggen annoying it's amayzing.  
  
Tuptim: QUITE YOU! *Erases Vegeta with magical erase anime charcters 6000 pencil.* Don't worry, even though I suck at drawing I will find some way to draw him back, anywayz I was saying almost everybody who is my made up character in this story is gonna have a nice name pun(not including the name of the forest, I just randomly made that up. . Seri is an actull person my sister knew in highschool last year who has gone back to Japan, and I really liked her name and the anime drawings she made for me. ) Updates will come like once or twice a week. You dont like it? DEAL WITH IT! 


	2. Some years later, and a lost home

Tuptim: Nothing you can say can bring me down from meh hapiness!!  
  
Vegeta: You don't own me or DBZ (Heh, it rhymes!), so get on with the disclaimer!  
  
Tuptim: *sniff* asshole.....  
  
I dun own DBZ, or Princess Mononoke. I do own my new poster of Mirai Trunksie-chan :)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Loses, Gains, Failings, and Sucsess  
Chapter 1  
Fire Hunting  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been 12 years now since little Seri was found by her former mother Komai. The wolf goddess.  
  
Now, at 13, the girl looked pretty normal.  
  
Except for the ears.  
  
Except for the tail.  
  
Except for the eyes... and the strange markings on her.  
  
Over the years Seri let her brown with a tint of red grow to her waist. She had dark green eyes, like a wolfs. Her black ears on both sides of her head. A black tail that had a way to sprout out of her small red pants.  
  
As for the markings, and changed a little bit every now and then. For now they settled upon her head and arms, like her tail and ears, black.  
  
Her two sisters, Ikoma and Oikma had grown like most wolves do. The had a shiny white coat like their mother. Some gray, not from their mother, at their paws though.  
  
They lived on the highest point in the forest of stone walls and broken trees that seemed to be a perfect little den for the family.  
  
Seri approached Komai who sat in front of the den looking off into the forest staring at everything and nothing(?).  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Yes Seri?"  
  
"Do you want me to, or can I get some deer or other food?" Seri asked, and right after her stomach rumbled.  
  
"Of coarse, with your sisters. Catch as much game as you can that will last for all of us without rotting so we do not have to go hunting for a while after."  
  
"Fine, but can I go on my own?" She was hoped her mother would let her go alone this time.  
  
"No, take your sisters. You may need help if something goes wrong, and you will not be able to carry all of the food from you hunt alone." Komai stated firmly.  
  
"But, can they not interfer unless I do have trouble, which I dout, or something happens?"  
  
"Alright then, go on I will send them behind you when they come back from checking the forest."  
  
  
"Ok...." She grabbed her most favorite spear by the entrence to her home and ran into the lush forest not looking back. About 15 minutes later the two white pelted sisters of Seri's came up from behind Komai.  
  
"What took so long?"  
  
The two identical wolves looked at each other and nodded. "Somethings not right, there is a strange scent in the air of humans and other things."  
  
"Seri just went hunting, go after her and bring her back to the den incase anything happens. She left about 15 minutes ago so I want you to hurry."  
  
"We will be back soon." Both said in unison.  
  
~~~~Else where  
  
"Where the hell are all the animals." Seri cursed loudly, she had only been able to find small game. It was like they were hiding very very well, or gone.  
  
But the problem was, she hadn't yet relized the human scent in the woods. She was too busy focusing on the scent of any huntable animal.  
  
Although the smell of fire was too strong to ignore. She looked to her right and growled slightly. Her eyes glaring to direction which seemed to scream out danger.  
  
Unfortenantly, Seri had a thing for danger and solving it and ran toward her soon to be reveled opponent. It brought her too a small creek that ran right though the whole forest seperating a small part of the forest. It was just about 4 or 5 feet deep.  
  
It was then she finlly smelled the stench of humans- her own kind- but she would have never accepted or said that. And promised herself she never would.  
  
Without warning a fire blazed arrow scratched her arm and land on the ground behind her. She gripped her arm a little below her shoulder and hissed.  
  
'How could I be so stupid.' She thought and then jumped from her previous spot avoiding another arrow, also engulfed in flames.  
  
She found the human perched up in a small tree climable for anyone. What she didn't notice was that the fire arrows weren't going out, they were continuing to spread.  
  
The human felt fear come upon his as he looked at the girl's face that was in a scowel. He tried to jump to another tree, knowing tales about this girl from a village nearby, but only succseded in falling out and braking his arm. Once again he looked at the wolf girl who was walking toward him after jumping over the creek.  
  
"G-Get away from me you devil!" He yelled and managed to get another arrow onto in bow, light it with flame, and shoot it at her, although it was a lazy aim and missed Seri by quite a distance, although this made her finlly relize what the previous fire arrows were doing.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" She yelled angered of the damage already done to the forest. The fire had already cought onto two trees, and was growing every second.  
  
Taking on stride toward the man she raised her spear and prepared to kill. She struck him purposly through the liver and then randomly anywhere in the stomach, wanting him to die painfully.  
  
He did, surronded with his blood just about everywhere.  
  
While Seri thought she had finished the job, it was just begging. For the fire still grew, and well, what were 20 more fire arrows doing being shot at her.  
  
"God Damn you stupid humans!" She yelled fusterated. Looking for them she got burned a few times already in various places. For some reason unknow, she couldn't find nor smell them. Maybe it was the flames infront and in back of her blocking her vision.   
  
'Oh no!' Her eyes widend in relization. "MOTHER!" She screamed out and tried to find a route to her home were she last saw Komai laying peacefully.   
  
Before she could even go 10 yards she was intercepted by one of her sister, Oimka. The other running beside her.  
  
"NO!" Seri shouted. "We can't leave mother!"  
  
"We have no choice, were to far from the den. We wouldn't make it." Ikoma replied still running.  
  
"We can!" By this time they were almost out of the forest.  
  
"You know very well Mother would not do such a thing if it ws one of us two, it's foolish!"  
  
"But...." Salty Tears were coming out of her eyes now.  
  
Black clouds rising in the air. The cacaphony of burning trees and leaves stinging their ears. And luckly they both leaped out of the forest still running just incase the fire somehow still was able to reach them. Although both wolves now slowed to a sort of jog or trot.  
  
Seri sighed, knowing no matter how much she tried, Oimka and Ikoma would not let her go. With the familier feeling of sort of sitting on one of her sisters Seri put her head down on the soft white fur and tried to go to sleep. It didn't take much since the fumes of the fire had affected her already a bit. When she did though, one thought on her mind.  
  
'Mother...'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Wahahahahhahaha!!! 5 pages like the last one!  
  
Vegeta: Actully it's not as much you psycopathic bitch. You didn't fill the WHOLE page.  
  
Tuptim: STOP STALKING ME!  
  
Vegeta: You're the one who kidnapped me here baka.  
  
Tuptim: Uh ah!  
  
Vegeta: YES YOU DID!  
  
Tuptim: Nope.  
  
Vegeta: Oh screw you, who cares what a stupid onna thinks.  
  
Tuptim: Well thanks, now it really is the length of the 1st one. HAHA!  
  
Vegeta: Ahhh shit!  
  
 C o m p O b j   ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ  U ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ ÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿÿ 


End file.
